


Betrayal

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy XV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: The bros are together till the end, or so they thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by leaks from Verses and also just my imagination. Although I don't outright give any spoilers, some explanation of things will only make sense if u have finished the game so I recommend that you do that before u read this, unless you don't care :") I put a lot of my fanon into this so if you are reading this and thinking, that's not what happened?? Or just, wtf? Yeas, I changed it cause reasons, and I do that with a lot of my fics, but I hope you still like this angst fic ;w;

It was like they were slowing heading down to hell, a simple train ride turned all upside down. Recents events had everyone in a sour mood, specifically Gladio. He made it clear throwing an outburst at Noctis, basically blaming him for everything.

The destruction of Altissia, the innocent lives thrown away, even Lunafreya. Although she lived, he blamed him for the suffering she went through, it would take time to heal from her wounds. Although his friends begged him to stop, he just wouldn’t quit.

He went further, blaming him for the whole ordeal back in Insomnia too.

“You don’t think I feel at fault? You don’t need to rub it in my face!” Already close to tears, Noctis shouted back in attempt to show himself brave, but alas it wasn’t working.

“All of this..for some stupid King…if it weren’t for you..this would of been avoided.” Burning with passion, Gladio continued to show no mercy for his friend. Ignis and Prompto wanted to speak up, but were left speechless.

“I know!! Okay?! The reason we lost so much..is because of me..even my father..”

“Oh shut up about your damn father! That’s all I hear from you!” A cold silence filled the room as he uttered this statement, but nothing could prepare them for what came next. “You know, if you miss him so much..why don’t you join him.”

“Gladio!” Ignis called out, finally unable to hold back any longer. “You’ve gone too far…” It seemed he didn’t care though, waving him off, Gladio made his way down the cart, needing to space himself from the others.

“Noct..he didn’t mean it..” Prompto spoke shyly, though he knew his words meant nothing.

“It’s fine..” Noctis lied straight out, he was not fine, far from it.

“But-”

“I said…I’m good…” Slowly he got up, groaning slightly as the weight he put on his legs still bothered him a bit. The astral battle truly took a toll on him.

Prompto and Ignis both watched him with great concern as Noctis walked off ahead. They knew he needed time to clear his head, but did he know they they were there for him? That he wasn’t alone?

Noctis appreciated his friends more then words could say, but he was just bad at showing it. How he wished it was easy for him to convey his feelings for others.

Clenching onto his chest, he slowly began to feel himself let go of his emotions and soon enough tears started to fall. Just as they did, an essence of comforting arms wrapped around his torso.

“My son…how it hurts me so to see you this way…”

As his father spoke to him, he smiled through his tears. “It’s so good to hear your voice..always there when I need it..” He rubbed his face trying to collect himself as let his fathers warm embrace soothed him. “It’s okay dad…I just wish I could do more..that I was of use…not to just my friends..but the world..”

Regis didn’t know how to respond, for he knew far greater then his son ever did. “Noct…you are meant for great things…from the start you have helped others a great deal…and before you know it, you will see that you truly are..the King of Kings..”

Another small smile as he started to feel a bit better already. His father always knew just what to say. “Thank you dad…it’s just..” Cut off mid sentence, Noctis jolted up as the train made a sudden quake. “What the?”

Before he knew it the train was being invaded, by demons and MT’s. Great, just what they needed. Noct was in no position to fight, but he had no choice. Summoning his weapon he began to clash at the enemies before him.

He could hear not to far away the sounds of similar weapons clashing and gunshots nearby, seemed his friends got the memo too, he wondered if Gladio did as well. He shook off his worry and he continued crashing through.

“Damn, how many of them are they..” Already out of breath, he took a moment to rest his hand on the door. To his disadvantage, it came apart rather quickly, causing him lose balance and fall right off. Luckily, he grabbed the edge in time, but he was barley hanging on.

If he was in a better state, he could pull himself up or even warp, but for now he prayed he be rescued.

Just when it seemed no one would come, large footsteps were heard as his friend came into view, Gladio in fact.

“Gladio! Please…help me..please..” He begged, hoping that even with their disagreements, he could put that aside in order to help him. Even if they were fighting, they were brothers in the end, or so that’s what Noct thought.

His companion glanced at him for a few moments before taking grip of his hand, pulling him right up on front of him. Ignis came running in soon after, just a bit far in distance from them. He slowed his pace as he watched, seeing as though Gladio had come to his aid first.

“Thanks Gladio…I…listen I know you’re mad at me…but we can figure things out and-” All talking had come to a stop, for sharp piercing pain was right through his chest. So stunned, he didn’t noticed he was stabbed until he look down at the blade, covered in his blood. “Gladio..?”

“Good riddance, young King..” With that, he released his grip onto him as well as his sword, letting Noct fall right off the train. While he watched, Noctis starred blankly as he let himself crash into the ground he soon met below him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Ignis shouted as he pounded right at his chest. Gladio made no movement, simply turning away from him.

Prompto came running in far too late, curious as to what just happened. “Where’s Noct?”

Ignis clenched his fist, taking in a huge breath before facing him. “Prompto, we need some kind of rope..something that will allow us to drop down more easily…Noct…is below us..”

“But how-”

“Hurry Prompto!”

“..right..” A small gulp as he ran off to hide himself in the corner. He for sure had what they needed, but he didn’t need them them knowing yet of his secret. There was already too much going on for them to deal with that. Keyboard scanning appeared onto his arm as he wrote in the code to acquire the tool. Not long before it was assembled almost like magic into his hands. “Alright, got it! Grappling hook should do it right?”

“How did you-”

“Questions later! I’ll get Noct okay?”

“Yes..do so..I’ll wait here..”

A nod as he attached a wire onto his belt, soon shooting off the hook into a nearby tree. Not before long, he swung out, into the depths of the forrest while Ignis was left to discuss further with Gladio.

“What in the world were you thinking? Are you really trying to kill him?” Ignis stood confused as he tried his best to form his words gracefully.

“..don’t you stand there and tell me you believe in this kid. Like he’s at all worth it.”

“Of course he is..”

“He’s suppose to be our King! And he’s doing awful job at it-!”

“He’s a damn good King!!” For once he didn’t care about sounding proper, Ignis let himself belt out, hoping to have Gladio understand his reasoning. “Do you know how lucky we are..to have a King so selfless..so kind..a heart so pure to rule? Just as King Regis, he is a blessing. You should be thankful.”

“But Regis at least-”

“Silence. They are one in the same and not just because they are blood. Yes Noct may not be as experienced, but as I said his heart is in the right place. And you can’t lie..he is powerful..with his power strengthening as it is now..he will become the King of Light..I believe it.”

Gladio didn’t know what to say, even with his angry expression still on his face, he had no words left

Finally, Prompto made a swift return, swinging in, Noct under his arm. “I got him!” He settled in, placing him on the seats. “Some of his wounds opened up, and I think his rib cage is broken.. but that will heal yeah?”

A sign of relief as Ignis went to his side. “Yes…thank Gods..”

“So..did he..fall?” Prompto tilted his head to the side, still in confusion of all of this.

“Gladio pushed him..”

“What?”

“He pushed him! And…stabbed him..I saw it with my own eyes…” Ignis let his hands lay on Noctis’ chest, still in disbelief.

“What???? Gladio why??” Prompto glared at him, eyes already filled with tears.

“He may be King, but he ain’t no King of mine.” Stone cold words, not even a stutter as he said them.

“But how could you…” He spoke softly as he watched who he thought was his friend, walk away and out of sight.

“Come Prompto, help me wrap his wounds…”

“How could he..I thought we were..” He fell to his knees beside Ignis as he wept. “I feel like all I believed in was a lie..we’re suppose to be brothers.”

“We are….” Shaking, Noct manage to place a small hand on Promptos shoulder, causing him to look up in response.

“Your Highness..you shouldn’t strain yourself..”

“It’s fine Ignis…” A few small breaths before speaking further. “We…are…brothers..no matter what…and I love you all….even if it seems we are breaking apart…don’t worry….we’ll get through this…”

Ignis and Prompto bowed their heads, taking hold of Noct’s hand, together. Even if it seemed impossible, they would stand by one another, till the end.


End file.
